ENCORE
by Tessa4
Summary: A Charity Night to support the homeless teens' shelter seems like a good enough reason for Cole and Jess. Is Mel going to regret this in the morning?


A Charity Night to support the homeless teens' shelter seems like a good enough reason for Cole and Jess. Is Mel going to regret this in the morning?  
  
This follows the episode Trust.  
ENCORE  
  
CHAPTER 1  
"No Jess. Don't even go there!" Mel said firmly as she sliced lemons and meticulously stacked them into a bowl.  
  
"Mel, don't just dismiss this idea without at least hearing me out!" the petite blonde implored as she came around the bar. "It would help a really worthy cause, and help your own worthy cause at the same time!" She waved her arms around to indicate the Watchfire. "Mel, you can't deny that Cole blew everyone away with his little impromptu dance last Friday can you? Look at the take that night! You can't let an opportunity like this pass us by Mel!"  
  
Jess leaned back against the bar and folded her arms in front of her. Mel lowered her voice in an effort to control her temper. "Jess, I am trying to make the Watchfire into a respectable establishment where my customers can relax and enjoy a drink or two in an adult environment. " Jess flashed her a brilliant smile, her blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "Cole in his underpants, mmm, can't get much more adult than that if you ask me!"  
  
JESS. I ..OUCH!!  
  
"You should try to be more careful with sharp objects, Mel! Seems you've knicked yourself." Jess stifled a laugh as she ran the water and pulled Mels' profusely bleeding finger under it.  
  
"OUCH, you've made me open an artery here Jess, thanks! Listen to me! The Watchfire will NOT be turned into a sideshow, and Cole will NOT be the main attraction! JUST - FORGET - IT!! She emphasized each word dramatically.  
  
"Maybe you should see how the man himself feels about it, Mel." Jess responded, as she wrapped a bandage around Mels' finger. "There."  
  
"Jess. Cole is a very busy man. His work is . complicated and it demands his complete attention. He can't afford the kind of distraction you're suggesting. Mel tossed an errant gold curl away from her face. "Besides, he doesn't need to direct that kind of attention to himself. His works requires that he keep a . low profile."  
  
Jess rolled her eyes dreamily. "His profile is just fine Mel, especially when he removed those undies." she giggled.  
  
"JESS." Jess quickly cut off Mels' words. "I've had this amazing idea just brewing away in my brain ever since I saw Cole get his groove on! You saw the reaction the ladies had to him. Mel, I saw your reaction as well! He was unbelievable. Where did he learn those moves anyway? The take was at least double the usual for a Friday night! This week, I've had more than a dozen ladies ask me when the encore is."  
  
Mel wiped the bar top with far more vigor than necessary. "Well, I'd suggest you tell them that it was, what's that expression you Brits like to use? A one off!! She stopped suddenly slowly raising her blue-green eyes and levelled an accusatory stare into wide innocent blue ones. "You DID tell them that, didn't you?" she questioned hopefully.  
  
"Well, . not exactly Mel. Jess turned on her heel and began placing coasters along the bar top.  
  
"NOT EXACTLY?" Mel questioned, her temper beginning to rise. "What EXACTLY did you tell them Jess?"  
  
Jess tugged nervously at a strand of blonde hair. "That he's going to be making a return appearance in the very near future.' The words rushed out in one breath.  
  
"OH LORD!" Mel cried in exasperation, her hand clasped to her forehead which was threatening a full blown migraine.  
  
"Mel, now just listen to this great idea!" She put her hands supportively on Mels' upper arms. "We have a charity night. Cole does his little magic act for the ladies again and we sit back and. KA-CHING, KA-CHING! Those ladies get very thirsty from all that drooling Mel! We donate a portion of the take to the Haven Shelter for homeless teens down on Main Street and the rest for your own little charity! They think it's a super idea!"  
  
Mel dropped her head onto the bar, her red-gold curls splaying out around her. "THEY DO? You've told the shelter we're going to do this charity night? Came her muffled question.  
  
"Well, I wanted to see what they thought, didn't I."  
  
"You're offering them cash Jess, of course they're going to be all for it! Why can't we just have a trivia night?  
  
"Oh Mel," Jess whined . "Trivia nights are so boring and so 80's. This will pack the house!"  
  
"I couldn't guarantee that Cole would be willing to be a part of this Jess." Jess gave her a sidelong glance and laughed loudly.  
  
"Please Mel! If you asked Cole to get you the moon, he'd probably have it here by dinner time! He's putty in your little hands and you know it.  
  
"He probably could get the moon, come to think of it!" Mel muttered to herself under her breath.  
  
"So that just means that I have to take advantage of him does it? Let's see, something like." she looked toward the ceiling, "Oh Cole, could you please get me up a case of Bud Lite from the store room, and by the way, could you please take your clothes off for my screaming, horney female customers next Friday?"  
  
"This Friday, actually!" Jess quickly offered. Mel glared at her, causing Jess to shrink back from her slightly.  
  
"Cole may not be here, you know, his work could take him away suddenly." Mel was beginning to get very irritated.  
  
"Nope" said Jess with certainty as she dumped peanuts into a bowl on the bar. "I told him you'd be needing him here all evening Friday and he's totally free and available. I told him you'd talk to him about it today AND IS THAT THE TIME? She looked at her watch with her eyes wide, and grabbed her coat, pulling it on as she sprinted to the door. "I've gotta run Mel! Meeting a friend for coffee. Back soon!" And with that, the blonde tornado spun out of the Watchfire.  
  
Mels' shoulders sagged in defeat. "Well she seems to have thought of everything." She said to herself through gritted teeth as she formed a satisfying mental picture of a thousand way to torture the lovely Jess.  
  
"Hello, Mel."  
  
Mel was startled from her evil fantasies as Cole sauntered into the bar, his usual relaxed smile in evidence.  
  
"Jess said you wanted to talk to me about Friday night."  
  
Mel swallowed hard, a nervous smile playing across her delicate features, as she took Coles arm.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
"You want me to remove my clothes and dance for a crowd of ladies.. again?" Cole looked at her, a quizzical expression in his beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Cole, it wasn't my idea, believe me, but Jess, bless her charitable little heart, has let this get a bit too far for me to stop it without causing some embarrassment, but if you don't want..."  
  
"Ok, Mel." Cole stated simply as he turned and headed for the stairs to the apartment.  
  
Mels' jaw dropped and she hurriedly followed Cole upstairs, curls flying.  
  
"Are you sure Cole? I don't want you to feel you have to do this for me, or charity, or any other reason if you aren't comfortable with it.  
  
Cole was removing sandwich fixings from the fridge. "I'm just fine with it Mel. You know I like dancing."  
  
"Cole, this is a little different."  
  
"Actually, Mel," he replied as he spread mustard on a slice of bread. "I was wondering why it makes those ladies so happy to see a male dance, and then remove his clothes?"  
  
Mel looked at him, eyes wide, as he focussed his attention on arranging roast beef slices on his sandwich. Would he ever cease to amaze her with his childlike innocence?  
  
"Because Cole, they enjoy seeing a beautiful...naked..male.body, Mel frowned as she grasped for the right words to explain this to the curious Cirronian  
  
Cole shrugged his broad shoulders. "They seemed to enjoy seeing my male signatures... A LOT." He emphasized the last two words, which prompted a giggle from Mel.  
  
"Oh yes, Cole, there was no doubt about that." Mel said as she recalled the frenzy that Cole had sent the ladies reeling into that night.  
  
"I like the idea of helping to give money to the Haven Shelter for teens, Mel. Teens should have a safe place to go." Said Cole as he pressed the sandwich together.  
  
Mel shook her head as he offered her a bite , her red-gold curls bouncing around her shoulders.  
  
"They should definitely have a safe place to go Cole, but that doesn't mean you should feel obliged to do this. I really hate to ask this of you." She said as she rolled her eyes upward and bit down on her lower lip, a frown creasing her lovely brow.  
  
Cole reached a strong hand up to her cheek and stroked it with the back of his long fingers as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"You're worrying Mel, and I don't want you to worry. He flashed one of his trademark brilliant smiles that always made her feel that all was right with the world. "I like to make people happy Mel. Especially ladies. They were so nice, throwing their money to me." He said in that soft, husky tone that always sent waves of warm electricity spiralling through her.  
  
"Oh yes, you certainly did spread some joy around that night Cole." Mel smiled sweetly at the handsome Tracker. "Well, duty calls, I better open the bar Cole" We'll talk about this later OK!  
  
"Yes, Mel." Cole leaned against the counter, munching his sandwich as he watched Mels' retreating back.  
CHAPTER 3  
Mel was putting the finishing touches to her makeup and thinking about the events of the past few days. Jess and Cole had been behaving very strangely. They'd been disappearing for an hour here and there, and offering all sorts of strange excuses. She had seriously begun to wonder what they were up to. She took one last look at her reflection in the mirror and smoothed her upswept hair into place.  
  
"Here goes!" She thought to herself. "I can't believe I'm going along with this!" She squared her shoulders and walked down to the bar.  
  
The bar was humming with excitement, and she was met by the sight of dozens of sexily dressed young women, all eagerly anticipating the evenings' delights. As Jess had predicted, they all seemed to be very thirsty.  
  
Jess was behind the bar, dressed in a sexy black outfit, her crimped platinum hair flying, eyes sparkling as she chatted animatedly with the girls and kept the glasses full.  
  
"Oh, good Mel, just in time. Isn't this amazing?" she said loudly above the blaring music as Mel approached.  
  
Mel looked around her, fear growing like a snake in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"It's time!" Jess announced excitedly as she rushed past Mel and out of the bar.  
  
The lights went down, leaving only the bar lights and a track of lights over the makeshift stage. Jess appeared, her cheeks flushed with excitement, her smile dazzling.  
  
"Good evening ladies!" she called loudly amid the whoops and whistles emanating from the impatient females crowded around the stage. "Welcome to the Watchfire. Are you girls ready to feast your eyes on our man?"  
  
The response was deafening and Mel pressed her hands to her ears, her heart racing wildly.  
  
"I won't keep you waiting any longer then! " Ladies", she purred provocatively, "Give it up for the one, the only, the incredibly studly, COLE!." The room darkened and when the lights came up, Mel sent a mouthful of water spraying everywhere. Jess was in Coles' arms, their hips pressed together and one of Jess' legs was around his waist, exposing one shapely thigh. She was bent back in his arms, her hair flowed behind her in a blonde riot. The music floated from the speakers and they moved sensuously together, bumping and grinding to the beat.  
  
Mel stared in disbelief, "and now, I'm going to be raided, because they're dirty dancing!" she stated flatly.  
  
The crowd was cheering and whistling as Cole and Jess heated up the room. Jess pouring on the sex appeal, and Cole responding with his own irresistible masculine charm. When the song ended, Jess soaked up the applause, smiling and bowing on the stage as she held Coles' hand in hers.  
  
"Where's my hook when I need it?" Mel said aloud to herself, elbows on the bar, chin supported in her palms.  
  
Now Cole was alone on the stage and the crowd was silent as they waited breathlessly. Dressed in black from head to toe, his jeans were tight, showing every taut muscle and curve of his body, leaving little to the imagination. A glaring contrast to his usual baggy chinos and loosely fitting jerseys.  
  
The stark beat of Michael Jacksons' "Billie Jean" began to fill the electric air, and Cole started to dance. . He moved smoothly with the music, smiling that captivating smile of his, making eye contact with each of the screaming females. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt, button by button, and peeled it off, to expose his broad, well muscled chest and powerful arms. He had a sexy grin on his lips and an unmistakable sparkle in his dark eyes that told Mel he was having a very good time up there!  
  
"Why that big ham!" Mel muttered.  
  
The ladies were dancing along with Cole, whistling and urging him to shed the rest of his clothes. He ran his hands through his dark hair as he winked seductively. Then, with his back to the crowd, giving them a view of the work of art bum in his tight jeans, he unzipped and slowly, teasingly, he peeled them off.  
  
This sent the crowd into near hysteria, as Cole, wearing only his white briefs and a devilish grin, launched into his dance moves, rocking and gyrating as he took control of the stage, amid a flurry of tens, twenties, and the occasional red thong.  
  
"Where did Cole learn to Moonwalk?" asked Jess incredulously, now at Mels' side, her blue eyes wide in disbelief.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Ginger!" Mel smirked, her eyes sparkling as a pair of white briefs flew past her ear.  
  
THE END  
, 


End file.
